The present invention relates to a support structure for a musical instrument drum, capable of supporting the drum without obstructing its production of sound.
A prior art support structure for a medium drum, called a tom-tom, is shown in FIG. 8. A medium drum 70 has a drum body 71. A respective set of drum lugs 73 is installed toward each axial end of the drum body and the drum hoops at each drum head are bolted to the respective set of lugs. A drum body support bracket 72 is installed at the vertical center of the drum body. The bracket is attached to a drum support stand 75 by a bolt 76 that extends through a drum support rod 74 supported at the stand 75. The rod 74 is inserted through a receiving opening in the bracket 72. Although the support structure using the bracket 72 has a comparatively simple structure, the entire weight of the drum is carried on the bracket 72. This places the weight burden on the localized part of the drum body 71 on which the bracket 72 is installed during a long period of use of the drum. Eventually, this produces strains in the drum body 71 in some cases. This in turn causes the drum body to lose its original resonant function, thereby changing and perhaps diminishing the quality of the sound produced by the drum body due to drum beating.